<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advanced Lanyards &amp; Lesbians by wimblydonner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164504">Advanced Lanyards &amp; Lesbians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner'>wimblydonner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu likes how official Quistis looks in her conference attire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quistis Trepe/Xu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advanced Lanyards &amp; Lesbians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quistis is just minutes out the blue magic conference; she's still carrying her branded cloth bag of vendor swag, and the lanyard with her ID badge is bouncing as she walks.</p><p>But that doesn't keep Xu from wanting to jump her bones as soon as she walks into their hotel room.  Hell, it makes her want Quistis <em>more</em>--looking so <em>competent</em> and <em>official</em> with her photo ID, her smartly fitting suit, her arms full of notes on advanced thaumaturgy.  God, her wife was smart.</p><p>She can't contain herself.  In a moment, Xu is pushing Quistis up against the door and kissing her.  She reaches up to Quistis's sensibly done-up hair and loosens it, letting those long blonde locks fall around Xu's hand and Quistis's shoulder.  Quistis is finished with serious work for the day; now it's time to indulge.</p><p>Quistis manages to set her bag down on the floor.  "You could at least let me take my badge off."</p><p>"No need," Xu hisses back, already unbuttoning Quistis's neatly pinstriped shirt.   She begins kissing the narrow column of bare skin, her hand and lips navigating around the swinging lanyard.  "I like you like this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt: "100 words of lanyard-wearing lesbians"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>